En Rapport
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Weiss honestly didn't know what to think of Ruby's reaction to her request of venturing off with Neptune that day. And honestly, Weiss herself wasn't entirely sure why she'd even made the request in the first place.


**After chapter 3 of season 2, I had a lot of feelings. Have the canon of my heart of what transpired afterward. (written in less than an hour at like 10pm so not my best aaha...)**

**A/N: I tried a bit different from my usual style and used contractions in the narration other than just the dialogue, just to try it out a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

En Rapport

Weiss honestly didn't know what to think of Ruby's reaction to her request of venturing off with Neptune that day.

It was a childish reaction, and the brunette had laughed as she had quite literally _dragged_ her partner by the collar down the hallway, despite the heiress' protests.

And honestly, Weiss herself wasn't entirely sure why she'd even made the request in the first place.

It had been meant partially as a joke – sure, he seemed polite and well-mannered, but Weiss was more interested in the stories of Haven he'd have to tell rather than the boy himself.

As soon as she'd heard where he was from, her interest had been piqued significantly; Weiss only knew of Atlas enough to fill an entire chapter of her mind, and her knowledge of Vale and Vacuo were lacking a bit. But Haven was a chapter she'd hardly had the pleasure to start yet, and she longed to know more about the area. That was all.

So she had walked to the CCT with Ruby wondering, watched her partner dash off after Penny wondering, made her call and gotten her documents wondering, and reunited with Ruby a few hours later that afternoon _wondering_-

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Ruby looked up from her seat on the bench.

After running off with Penny, she had returned to find Weiss, and came back looking a little bewildered.

Weiss had known instantly something was amiss, asked Ruby repeatedly to tell her what had happened, but the girl only shook her head and promised to tell her later. Weiss couldn't say she was happy with that response, but she _was_ immensely relieved to see that her partner was unharmed, and the knowledge that Ruby would tell her whatever seemed to be plaguing her mind eventually served to quell Weiss' unsteadiness, just a bit.

If Ruby needed some time to organize her thoughts, Weiss would gladly give her that.

But she needed her own answers now.

"Why?" she repeated again, sliding a little closer to Ruby on the bench, seeking her eyes.

Ruby blinked, thoughts of Penny being bumped to the back of her mind as she noticed the tentative mannerisms Weiss was displaying, nothing like her usual, confident poise. Her shoulders were slumped slightly, eyes flicking about as though nervous to meet Ruby's own.

Her peculiar, un-Weiss-like behavior brought Ruby's full attention to her face, but again Weiss avoided her eyes.

"What is it, Weiss?" she asked. "Why _what?_"

The heiress clasped her hands together in her lap, curling her fingers into the folds of her new, white dress.

"I'm... simply curious as to why you were so... _adamant_ about coming with me today," she replied, and it surprisingly took a lot more courage to say than she thought it should've.

Ruby tilted her head to one side and made a conflicted expression; how was she supposed to say this?

"Well, I uh..." She swallowed and went on. "Well, you know... cause you're my partner! And I figured we should do our stuff together as partners and part of the team! And, I dunno, I kinda wanted to show off my new outfit and see you in yours and stuff!" She offered a wide smile, and Weiss felt her pulse quicken at how criminal it was.

But then, Ruby's lips sank into a frown, and the consequence it had on Weiss' heart made her wince. Ruby's voice fell into a guilty whimper. "But... But if... heh, i-if you _really_ wanted to go with him, I-I guess next time-

"No!" Weiss all but shouted, and Ruby jumped. The heiress clasped a palm over her mouth in apology before reaching for Ruby's hand. "Sorry for shouting," she murmured, rubbing her thumb over the backs of the girl's knuckles. "But that's not what I want. It's not what I wanted today and it's not what I'll want anytime in the future," she insisted. "Just so you know, Ruby, the only reason I asked to go with him was so I could ask him about Haven. That's all."

When she finally confessed everything, she realized she should have cleared it up sooner.

Ruby looked up at her hopefully.

"R-Really? There wasn't a-any other reason?"

The tremble in her voice had Weiss kicking herself mentally.

"Really. That's all I was after, Ruby," she said again, holding her partner's gaze to assure her this was the truth. Weiss squeezed her hand a little harder. "What.. what did you think I wanted?"

Ruby clamped her jaws shut, teeth chewing the inside of her lip nervously.

Honestly, Weiss' asking to go with someone else instead had been bothering Ruby all day, enough for her to be disoriented enough to dash into oncoming traffic more than once, the thought poking at the back of her mind like a scorching fire iron.

So to hear that Weiss hadn't intended to go off with Neptune for the reason's Ruby had initially thought...

She felt relieved to say the least but... but now she had to _tell Weiss?_

She let out a small, embarrassed whimper, but couldn't look away from those piercing, pretty blue eyes that had become so familiar over the months.

"I just..." she was mumbling, but Weiss didn't sharply tell her to speak up or anything along those lines – she simply continued to hold her hand quietly and listen. "I just... I thought you wanted to go with him c-cause... cause you liked him, or something..."

There. She'd said it, and she knew she probably sounded stupid and doltish and like a little kid but-

"Pff..."

Ruby blinked, not sure of what she was hearing.

But the smile on Weiss' face proved that her ears weren't playing tricks on her.

Weiss was... laughing.

The hand that wasn't holding Ruby's was pressed to her lips, her eyes closed, and the seemingly-constant crease on her brow actually melted in that moment as she all but _giggled_.

Ruby was confused and a little scared, but god Weiss was cute right now. She wished it would never end.

"Ahaha!" Weiss slapped her hand to her knee and shook her head, drawing in a long breath before letting it out on a sigh. "Oh, Ruby. Gosh, that was a good one. I honestly can't remember the last time I had such a good laugh." She wiped her eyes a bit before reopening them, her cheeks still raised high from her smile, a lively, rosy color on them.

Ruby's stomach felt like a nest of butterflies had just hatched in it, but she somehow managed to close her mouth and listen as Weiss continued:

"Ruby. There is _nothing_ like that between Neptune and I. Well, maybe there could be on _his_ part, but not from me. You can be absolutely sure of that." Her pinky slipped around Ruby's and gave a squeeze. "I promise."

Truthfully, she was a bit flattered at Ruby's concern for her, but the fact that the girl had thought Weiss was _interested_ in the new boy... it was almost amusing.

But Weiss knew she should feel at least a _little_ guilty for not having conveyed her intentions properly.

"I'm sorry you... had to worry," she murmured, still smiling. "If... that is.. if that was how you reacted." She hoped she wasn't just imposing these things onto her leader.

She was surprised – and a little delighted – when Ruby nodded her head.

"Yeah..." she sighed. "Yeah, I... I was kinda worried, Weiss. I was worried c-cause y'know you're my partner and I don't want you to go off with some random guy! I-I wanna be with _you_ when we do these kinda things cause I like you! A-And I dunno, I guess I kinda want you to wanna be with me too, and-"

"Okay, okay," Weiss pressed her free hand over Ruby's mouth gently to stop her. "I get it, Ruby. Don't hurt yourself." And besides, her own heart had started to pound faster at Ruby's mention of liking her. But she tried to ignore it as she brought her hand down to cover Ruby's other one. "Of _course_ I want to be with you, Ruby. We _are_ partners, after all. We're going to be together for the next four years through thick and thin."

Then, her smile took a hint of mischief in it, eyes sparking with it:

"I promise I'll be mindful in the future of situations that might make you jealous."

"Wh-_What?!_" Ruby chirped the word, and her cheeks immediately flushed red. "I-I wasn't-!" She stopped when she realized she'd be lying if she continued, and she could see it in Weiss' smug expression that she knew it, too. "F-Fine!" Ruby pouted. "Maybe I _was_ a bit jealous. But that's because you're _my_ partner, Weiss!" She whined, slipping her hands from under and placing them on top of the heiress'.

"Right, right," Weiss said agreeably. "And you're mine."

She kept her smile for a moment longer before she leaned fully against the bench behind her, shoulders pressed to the hard metal as her head rolled back, eyes closing on the blue of the sky as a long sigh ghosted over her collar and past her lips.

Ruby's pallor returned to normal as she watched her, a bit upset when Weiss' smile faded and the furrow in her brow returned. Ruby slid a little closer to her until their thighs were touching and she reached for the girl's hands again.

"Hey, Weiss? Are you okay?" She queried in a quieter tone; after all, the heiress had looked a little pale ever since Ruby'd met up with her again after suddenly leaving her. "Did... Did something happen in your call?"

She didn't want to pry, but if Weiss wanted to talk, she would at least offer to listen.

Slowly, Weiss reopened her eyes, exhaling again before slowly – _slowly_ – turning her head to the side once more to look at her partner.

"No," she said almost weakly. "It's nothing. I'll tell you later, okay?" She locked their pinkies again and offered a small smile. "I promise."

Ruby seemed to be satisfied with that.

"Okay," she nodded, reflecting a grin of her own.

With a careful tug of the heiress' wrists, Ruby pulled her away from the back of the bench to sit her up straight.

Then, she wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling her face into Weiss' collar as she squeezed the small of her back tightly – majorly relieved, a little worried, but also very content.

Weiss wasn't normally one to pine for support - physical or otherwise - but when it was just herself and Ruby, when it was so quiet and soft and felt so _good_-

She couldn't stop herself from hugging her back, holding her a moment, petting through her hair gingerly.

Ruby smiled against the side of her partner's neck, and her lips _may_ have brushed lightly over the skin there; she wasn't entirely sure.

But either way, neither Weiss nor herself objected to it.

When they finally pulled apart, it was undeniable that they each felt significantly better.

Ruby noticed the smile had returned to Weiss' lips, and therefore, one also curled her own as well.

"Come on," the young leader stood and helped Weiss up beside her. "We should start heading off to meet up with Blake and Yang."

"Right." Weiss followed beside her as Ruby led the way.

And neither was opposed to how their fingers entwined, curled together, and didn't let go.

* * *

**A/N: Please just... White Rose. Thank you.**

**Please review!**


End file.
